Remember Me The Phantom Singer
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: Knight AU. Years ago, the great Teiko Kingdom was cursed by a mysterious sorcerer who summoned a dragon to attack the kingdom as long as it stood. But to calm the powerful and merciless dragon, a singer's life must be sacrifice and they must accept the fate of death. Kuroko was the last of the Kuroko clan who is now bound to die but when all hope is gone. His knight appeared


Remember Me The Phantom Singer

Knight AU. Years ago, the great Teiko Kingdom was cursed by a mysterious sorcerer who summoned a dragon to attack the kingdom as long as it stood. But to calm the powerful and merciless dragon, a singer's life must be sacrifice and they must accept the fate of death. Kuroko Tetsuya was the last of the Kuroko clan who is now bound to die but when all hope is gone. His knight appeared.

**Author's note Start**

**I have no Idea how to beta stuff . Feel free to chop me with my grammar. Anyone want to beta? **

**I do not Own Kuroko No Basuke. **

**Parings: KuroXKaga Yandere AkashiXMayu AoXKise MidoXTakao MuraXHimu **

**NOTE: I created my own plot twist in everything but the story is based from Synchronicity Of Vocaloid Len and Ren. If you think that this story fully follow the story of that song. I'm laughing.**

**To avoid confusion**

**-Land of Japan**

**It consist of multiple kingdoms and the strongest among them are the Teiko. **

**-Teiko Kingdom is the strongest among the other Kingdoms. **

**WARNING: **

**BL BL BL**

**Author's note End**

** Remember Me The Phantom Singer**

** Introduction**

The Teiko Kingdom was the greatest among the other kingdoms. They won many war and never tasted defeat. No one actually _knew_ how could the Teiko Kingdom maintain such greatness for so long but until one day, a evil sorcerer appeared on the king's kingdom who cursed them for _unknown reasons. _The evil sorcerer summoned a dragon who was powerful and merciless began to attack the Teiko kingdom that also affected the neighboring kingdoms with such disaster.

As the once powerful kingdom Teiko started fell into pieces. Until, the Kuroko Clan offered helped to the Teiko Kingdom. The Kuroko clan was rumored to possess a voice that could calm a war and their relationship with the Teiko kingdom was ancient and deep. The King of Teiko who was already desperate accepted the help.

Armed with nothing but a voice, the head of Kuroko clan stepped in the front of the dragon and started to sing. As his voice somehow calmed the merciless dragon back into his dark realm but the maintaining the peace was hard.

The singer must never leave the dragon side because if they do. It will once again attack the kingdom and many lives will be lost.

The rest of the Kuroko clan never agree with this condition but the Teiko Kingdom used their hands to do so. As desperate they have become the ruthless they became. The Kuroko clan was forced to be bound to die in the hands of the ruthless dragon and as time pass, the Kuroko Clan was decreasing.

The Teiko soon again stood up from the rumbles and became a tyrant to its kingdom. The once loving kingdom became a ruthless as the new king ascended the throne.

The late king and queen _mysteriously_ died, which led Akashi Seijuro, the only heir to the throne ascend in the age of 15. He was known as the Red King. Despite of being young and handsome, he was ruthless and evil. He controlled the other kingdom and lured them to bow down to their knees. Anyone who oppose him will meet death and bring great shame to their family's name..

Akashi Seijuro have appointed his own knights known as the Generation Of Miracles who came from different kingdoms and with this method Akashi can maintain the peace on the allied kingdoms. The Green Knight/Cleric was Shintaro Midorima from the Shutoko kingdom, who was known for his high accurate skills with a bow and because of his healing abilities, he was the personal doctor of Akashi Seijuro.

The Purple Knight/Berserker was named Atsushi Murasakibara from the Yosen Kingdom who was known to be a very powerful man that wields the Shield Of Aegis. Despite, his childish attitude, he was known to be a powerful Berserker if Akashi ordered him to be.

The Blue Knight was named Daiki Aomine from Too kingdom who was known to be the most ruthless and the most quickest among the other Miracles. He wields a Formless Sword that only him can wield. He believes the only the one that can defeat him is him alone.

The last Knight was named Kise Ryouta, the Yellow Knight from Kaijo kingdom, the most famous among the other miracles as he possessed the magic that can copy anyone's abilities and his handsome face was a give away to many beautiful women thru out the other kingdoms.

They swore that their loyalty was alone to the Red Emperor. They will sin, they will kill and they will all sacrifice everything as the Red King wishes but not known to many, this young knights was Akashi Seijuro's childhood friends and they grew up together with a certain Phantom who possess a teal hair and a gentle voice.

** Chapter One**

** Where are you **

** 4 Years Later After the Red King Ascend the Throne ** **Kagami POV **

**In a unknown unseen realm covered in darkness. A guardian guards the lair of the dragon to protect anything that disturb the dragon. To calm the soul of the powerful and merciless dragon, all members of the Kuroko clan must never stopped singing until the bitter end.**

_"Where are you?" _

_"Please help me... please..." _

_"I'm scared...I can't see anything..." _

_"Kagami-kun..." _

_"Be my knight..okay?"_

_"My Red Knight..."_

_"Promised...?" _

_**"I promised."**_

I jolted awake from my slumber. I quietly stared at the wooden ceiling as tears flowed in my red eyes. The sunlight was in my eyes and the wind breezed was somehow not refreshing and worsened my mood.

"It's that dream again" I murmured as I tried to drag my sleepless body awake.

Today was the day. Yes, the day I have been waiting for so long since the day, they took him away from me. I stared at the floor for some time and sighed.

My name is Kagami Taiga, The only Knight Of Seirin Kingdom. My father was used to be the Teiko's King Red Knight but one day he disappeared after the fight against the dragon, together with the one I swore to protect, Kuroko Tetsuya.

I raised my right hand and stared the mark of back side of my hand. It was the crest of the Kuroko Clan, the sole proof that Kuroko Tetsuya's heart belongs to me and I belong to him.

I stood up and finished the usual routine before traveling. My destination was the Teiko Kingdom and bring back Kuroko Tetsuya and take him away. I never actually knew what was happening in the kingdom of Teiko since the land of Seirin was far away from the kingdom of Teiko and it will take 6 days in horse just to travel in such place. I dress myself with a shirt, black pants and a black boots for my comfort on traveling. Traveling light is better. I stuffed my bag with a lot of food and water so its efficient for me to travel.

As I finished to prepare the things I needed to travel to the far away land hoping that Kuroko Tetsuya can still remember me.

"BAKAGAMI!" A punch in the face greeted me as I opened the door of my house.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I roared back as I gently robbed the sore part in my face. I looked up and there my friend, Riko stood mighty, holding a lump of fur who barked at me.

I repeat. _Barked. _

"You are not forgetting to bring Nigou, am I right?" Riko stared at me with a dark aura emitting that sends chills all over my body.

"Haha! Of course, not!" I nervously smiled.

"Good." The only reply I received from Riko who suddenly started to cry.

I repeat. She cried. _Cried._

"R-r-riko! What the hell! Why are you crying for?" I blurted as I tried to make her stop crying but she broke into more sobbing and started to wailing like a child.

"My bakagami is going away! You already grow up so fast! It was like just yesterday that you pee-" I covered her mouth so she won't continue to cry or ever say that embarrassing thing.

"Idiot! It's not like I'm not going to return!"

"Hahah! Indeed. Kagami grow up so fast, am I right, Hyuuga?" A tall man with brown hair patted my head quite hard.

"Kiyoshi! Stop that." I slapped his hand away from me as I shooed Nigou at the same time.

"Hey! Don't address, your king like that! You idiot Kouki!" Hyuuga shouted who is in his clutch mode.

"Nee~! Riko stop crying!" (the cat dude insert here)

"But Bakagami is going away for so long and we won't eat any food his going to cook anymore!" Riko wailed more.

"Eh? You're going far away, Kagami?" Kiyoshi asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course, I am Kiyoshi! Today, is the day! Don't tell me you forgot about it!"? I roared to Kiyoshi but my fist connected in my head and my face meet the ground.

"Bakagami! Don't address King Kiyoshi like that!" Hyuuga shouted but paused for a moment. "Wait, that means you can't cook us food anymore?"

He broke into tears and Kiyoshi later joined. I stared at them and smiled as I stood up and wipe the dirt away from my face.

"You guys are just bunch of kids." I remarked with a smirked.

"We are not kids!" They shouted in unison. Kiyoshi laughed and soon all of us stared to laughed. Riko, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were together since they were the war against the dragon erupted. Kiyoshi became a General with Hyuuga in his side and Riko is the one responsible for their weapons and armory as she was the daughter of the greatest blacksmith in the whole kingdom

"You just grow up so fast." Kiyoshi smirked.

"I know but I can't just stay as you little tiger anymore." I replied with a sheepish smile. "I need to bring back Kuroko, no matter what."

With this they looked at me with silenced.

"Kuroko-kun.." Riko murmured.

"Kagami. May I request your presence in the castle?" Kiyoshi said and I nodded. I picked up my stuff and Nigou followed us into the castle with others as well.

I stared on the ground, not looking at Kiyoshi with a single glance. King Kiyoshi was the ruler of the small kingdom Seirin. He was known to be one of the Uncrowned Generals, Kiyoshi the Iron Heart. After the war with the Dragon, only him and Hyuuga returned from the war.

He might appeared to be a dumb to become a king to our small kingdom but he was a great ruler and he keep us alive. The small kingdom of Seirin is isolated from the other kingdoms. We lived deep in the forest, if you don't lived in Seirin, you can easily be lost and worst eaten by many monsters inside the forest.

We stepped inside the small castle without saying any word which was very awkward.

Nigou barked beneath me as if he wanted me to say anything but I simply gave him a disapproving glance and look away. Nigou was Kurok tetsuya's pet that he found in the woods long time ago. When Nigou was still a puppy when Tetsuya was taken away from us and I with the others, took care of him even thought I hated dogs.

The maids bowed down as the King's presence was present. To be honest, the small kingdom of Serin have a small army and can easily be conquered with any nearby kingdoms but the forest always protected us.

I was the King's appear entice, he taught me almost everything I know with my other mentor Alex Garcia who is now traveling to other kingdoms. I, also have a brother named Himuro Tatsuya who now gone missing since the Red King ascended to the throne. He left me with a ring that now dangled with chains in my neck.

As Kiyoshi seated on his throne, I proceed to bowed down in the red carpet. I looked at the ground before he commanded me to stand up.

Even thought, I treated Kiyoshi as my father, my master, he was still my King. Hyuuga stood beside him with a rather large chest on his side.

"Kagami Taiga, the son of the former Red Knight..." I silently flinched as he mentioned the Red Knight. "I, as your King, my apprentice and as I treated you as my son. I permitted you to set out for a journey."

I closed my eyes and kneeled down once more in the red carpet. A sound of a sword being draw out rang over the throne room. Kiyoshi walked towards me and put the blade in my shoulder just like what a king announced his knight. The claps roared all over the throne room as the townspeople, maids and the officials clapped with a smile.

"You are now, to this day forward. The Red Knight of The Seirin Kingdom. Do you accept? As this is the only way you can request the Red King's presence I think you really should." Suddenly Kiyoshi stared to laughed and stab the 2 swords in front of me.

I shot him a nervous look as I looked at the shiny sword at front of me. "Wait, this sword!"

"Of course, you remember?" Kiyoshi smiled.

'Of course! This swords are from the Kuroko Clan! The Shadow and the Light!" I almost wanted to scream in top of my lungs.

The Seirin's most prized possessions greater than any treasures in the other kingdoms.

"But why? I only wanted to set out just to find Kuroko Tetsuya! This is just too much, King Kiyoshi." I said with a deep frown in my face.

Kiyoshi only laughed. "You, are not only the Red Knight of the Seirin Kingdom Kagami, You are also Kuroko Tetsuya's knight."

I stared and stared.

Hyuuga's fist suddenly connected in my head once more and he glared at me between his spectacled lenses.

"Baka! When King Kiyoshi said, You are going to willed this! You wiled it because you deserved it!"

"Of course, I know!" I roared and stood up. I took the twin swords at the same time and raised them up.

I only gaped. The twin swords was thin but it was sharp, slightly heavy and hard, rather hard as diamond, the color was ebony and the other was ivory and extraordinary look for a sword. I looked at the stealth and a crest of the Kuroko Clan imbedded on it.

Riko approached me with a sad smile. She was carrying a cloth on his hands.

"Here, Bakagami. I and my father made it just for you." Riko said as she handed it to me. "Do please take care of this, Kagami. My father as the greatest blacksmith in the whole kingdom casts protection to it."

I nodded and gave a smile. "Thank you Riko, Hyuuga and King Kiyoshi."

The three of them laughed. "You really keep forgetting the honorifics, Bakagami!" They shouted in unison.

I took the clothes in Riko's hand and wore it. A red coat with white fur in the hood, the back side have a crest of a Tiger which means me. It also have the fabric of protection for cold but it was also light and a pair of black fingerless gloves with a crest of tiger on the back side.

"The fingerless gloves hides the crest of Kuroko clan in your right hand to avoid any confusion." Riko said as she gave her final smile before he joined Hyuuga on the side.

"T-thank you."I remarked as the crowd gathered around me and gave me many gifts that was necessary to my travels. I was the Only Knight of The Seirin Kingdom and everyone respected me in different ways.

I nodded and accepted the gifts. The blankets, medicines and food a lot of food.

Nigou started to bark as we stepped into the forest. As I finally waved my goodbye to the town's people, I rode my horse and let Nigou lead the way.

The door of new adventure opened...

**3 days Later**

The Red King's Castle

In the throne room of the Red King, silence filled the atmosphere. The Red King glared on the Three miracles with the colors of blue, green and purple kneeling in front of him. They were dress in their casual knight clothes with a cape that matches the color of their hairs. In the cape was a seal of the loyal crest of Teiko.

Akashi Seijuro sat in his throne with a incoming headache. He rubs his temples as he continued glaring at the three miracles. Besides him was his right hand, Mayuzumi Chiiro, who looked blank on the situation. His Green Knight, Midorama Shintarou was holding a yellow torn cape with a torn loyal crest and a blood splattered in such royal yellow color.

"You are sayin g, Ryouta Kise, The Yellow Knight betrayed me?" He voice was low but the three miracles flinched. They knew how ruthless the Red King and anyone bring shame to him was already facing the Death Door.

"Y-Yes." The Green Knight, Midorama Shintaro gathered his strength to somehow replied.

"Aomine Daiki." Akashi said with his pure bloodied eyes looked at his Blue Knight stood.

"Yes, My King."

"Kill your lover."

"Yes. My King."

**End**

**Summary Pin Points **

-Kagami sets out to find Kuroko.

-Akashi sets Aomine to kill Ryouta even thought they are lovers.

-Ryouta leds a rebellion.


End file.
